<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тайное становится явным by fandom_Vampires_2020, MilvaBarring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417540">Тайное становится явным</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020'>fandom_Vampires_2020</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring'>MilvaBarring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если кто-то убегает от тебя со сверхъестественной скоростью, за ним лучше не гнаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тайное становится явным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245338">The Word on the Street</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Moonfreckle">Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Санта-Монике не бывает по-настоящему темно, пока горят уличные фонари. Но в лабиринте узких улиц царит вечный полумрак — солнце не проникает сюда даже в полдень. Если честно, для Нокса ночь здесь мало отличается от дня. Это «сумеречная зона», которую он знает как свои пять пальцев — даже лучше, чем квартал, в котором вырос.</p><p>Так что у оборванца, которого он преследовал, не было ни единого шанса. Нокс убедился в этом, когда тот свернул за угол. Этот переулок заканчивался тупиком.</p><p>— Я не хочу стрелять в тебя, чувак! — крикнул Нокс. Он запыхался от бега, но пистолет в его вытянутой руке не дрожал. — Просто мне работу делать надо, а ты тут палки в колеса суешь.</p><p>Беглец замер как вкопанный, но в этой его неподвижности было что-то очень странное. Нокс видел, как выглядят люди, пойманные в ловушку — совершенно иначе. Кем бы ни был этот мужик, казалось, ему плевать на направленный в спину пистолет.</p><p>— Какой ты быстрый, малыш, — раздался хриплый голос. — Я был уверен, ты давно отстал.</p><p>— Не дождешься, приятель, — огрызнулся Нокс. — Если уж я сел кому-то на хвост, то ни за что не отстану.</p><p>— Любопытно…</p><p>— Слушай, — продолжил Нокс, чувствуя, как волоски на его шее поднимаются дыбом, — я не хочу неприятностей. Но ты спер данные с компа моего объекта, и это как-то не круто. Или отдавай мне эти диски, или скажи, где их искать.</p><p>— Объекта? — переспросил незнакомец, не оборачиваясь. Он стоял в тени, задумчиво уставившись куда-то вверх.</p><p>— Я сыщик, — сказал Нокс с нажимом. Обычно одного этого аргумента хватало, чтобы его собеседники начинали нервничать. — Послушай, если Торрес тебе задолжал, можешь обсудить это с моим боссом. Меня волнует только то, что его выпустили под залог, а он удрал, и моя задача — найти его и вернуть.</p><p>— Ты работаешь на Килпатрика, — произнес незнакомец. Это не было вопросом, но Нокс ответил не раздумывая:</p><p>— Вот именно. Он приказал мне найти Торреса, а раз уж ты обчистил дыру, где он прятался, то теперь ты — моя единственная зацепка.</p><p>— И это значит, что ты у меня на хвосте, верно? — поинтересовался незнакомец. Судя по голосу, эта мысль показалась ему забавной.</p><p>— Ясен пень, — ответил Нокс. — Так что давай-ка…</p><p>Незнакомец повернулся и шагнул вперед. Нокс вскинул голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, но как только тот вышел из тени, у него кровь застыла в жилах. Это лицо не могло принадлежать человеку. И если шишки на лысом черепе и шелушащуюся бледную кожу можно было списать на последствия какой-то ужасной болезни, то глаза с красными радужками и черными белками и частокол острых зубов между изогнутых в ухмылке губ выглядели совершенно чудовищно. На мгновение Нокс оцепенел, а затем выстрелил.</p><p>Выстрел прозвучал как треск сломавшейся ветки, и человек, или монстр, или кто бы то ни было, охнул. Пуля вошла ему в грудь и, судя по всему, пробила сердце. Но он не упал и даже не покачнулся. Вместо этого он поднял голову, уставившись прямо на Нокса, еще раз ухмыльнулся и сказал:</p><p>— А вот это уже было грубо.</p><p>Нокс бросился наутек. Чтобы выжить, нужно не подчиняться инстинктам, а хорошо понимать, когда нужно бежать, замереть или драться. Но не успел он даже свернуть за угол, как когтистая лапа схватила его за плечо и дернула, заставив развернуться. Он приложился затылком о кирпичную стену, и на мгновение в глазах у него потемнело. Другая лапа сжала его кисть, заставив выронить пистолет.</p><p>— У тебя твердый череп, малыш, — хмыкнул монстр.</p><p>Нокс знал, что лучше этого не делать, но все-таки открыл глаза и посмотрел в отвратительную рожу. Его невольная гримаса вызвала у чудища очередной смешок.</p><p>— Я знаю, что мое лицо — то еще зрелище, но и у тебя мордашка не ахти… — монстр окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — Что ты делал после того, как выпрыгнул за мной в окно? Пару раз в поворот не вписался?</p><p>Нокс не ответил. Он не был уверен, что вообще сможет заговорить. Эти глаза… Эти красные глаза… Ему пришлось задавить в себе все природные инстинкты, чтобы не кинуться в драку или не попытаться сбежать. Когтистая лапа, которая раньше сжимала его плечо, теперь давила ему на грудь прямо под горлом, и рациональная часть его мозга была уверена, что драку он точно не переживет. Нокс знал наверняка, что эта тварь может убить его в любой момент, если захочет, и было непонятно, почему он все еще жив.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут, малыш?</p><p>Он сглотнул.</p><p>— Нокс… Харрингтон.</p><p>Монстр усмехнулся.</p><p>— Отлично, Нокс, а я Бертрам Тунг, и этой ночью тебе очень повезло.</p><p>Нокс был с ним совершенно не согласен.</p><p>— С чего бы это? — с трудом выдавил он.</p><p>Чудовище по имени Бертрам раздвинуло губы в улыбке.</p><p>— С того, что ты сумел произвести на меня впечатление, а я давно уже ищу человека с твоими умениями…</p><p>Красные глаза все так же прожигали взглядом, и Нокс по-прежнему был перепуган до усрачки, но он был жив, и этот монстр не причинил ему особого вреда. Инстинкт и благоразумие продолжали бодаться друг с другом, и…</p><p>— Пипец, чувак, если ты мне так работу предлагаешь, то хреновый из тебя кадровик.</p><p>Бертрам моргнул и удивленно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Твое счастье, что я ценю быстрый язык не меньше, чем быстрые ноги. И я предлагаю тебе не работу, а жизнь.</p><p>У Нокса перехватило дыхание.</p><p>— Я вижу, что ты знаешь здешние места, — продолжил Бертрам. — Но все же позволь мне тебя просветить… — и, сжав твердой рукой плечо Нокса, он повел его обратно в заканчивающийся тупиком переулок к сдвинутой крышке канализационного люка.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Через час или два малыш все еще выглядел словно пыльным мешком ушибленный. И все-таки Бертрам был вынужден признать, что держался он очень неплохо. Не кричал, не плакал и не делал тех глупостей, к которым так склонны люди. Бертрам это ценил. Вот только язык у парня оказался без костей.</p><p>— Ой, бля, — простонал Нокс, проведя руками по волосам, — как у вас все сложно. Вампиры, оборотни, призраки и эта хня с арканами… — он посмотрел на Бертрама (который мысленно похвалил себя за то, что ему хватает терпения выслушивать всю эту болтовню) и спросил: — Но насчет гулей… зачем тебе вообще нужен гуль?</p><p>— Мне нравится быть в курсе всего, что вокруг происходит, — объяснил Бертрам. — Но я не могу выходить днем, да и ночью моя свобода передвижения… ограничена.</p><p>Нокс скользнул взглядом по его уродливому лицу, но промолчал. Парень явно был умнее, чем хотел казаться.</p><p>— И такой человек, как ты, — продолжил Бертрам, — прекрасно подойдет для моих целей.</p><p>— Целей, чувак? Зачем ты говоришь загадками? Чего конкретно ты хочешь?</p><p>— Того, что я тебе прикажу, — резко ответил Бертрам.</p><p>Нокс испуганно посмотрел на него.</p><p>Бертрам усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ты уже знаком с изнанкой Санта-Моники, так что вряд ли мои поручения смогут тебя шокировать. — Он слышал, как стук сердца парня заполняет всю комнату. Если это можно назвать комнатой.</p><p>— Здесь так отвратно, чувак, — Нокс со вздохом обвел взглядом огороженное помещение в канализации, заставленное самодельной мебелью. — Если я стану на тебя работать, мне не придется тут жить?</p><p>— Жить можешь, где тебе захочется, — поморщился Бертрам. — Лишь бы только приходил, когда тебя зовут.</p><p>— А ты живешь здесь, да?</p><p>— А вот этого тебе знать необязательно.</p><p>Это было одно из основных убежищ, расположенных как можно дальше от мест обитания носферату. Только проверенные, проживающие вместе с хозяином гули допускались сюда. Нокс пока не соответствовал ни одному из этих требований.</p><p>— Прости, чувак, — пробормотал Нокс. Он осторожно потер затылок и посмотрел с таким видом, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не осмеливался.</p><p>— Спрашивай, — скомандовал Бертрам.</p><p>— Я… у меня не так уж много родни, но моя бабушка в Санта-Ане живет… — в его взгляде читался страх.</p><p>Бертрам вздрогнул. Он тешил себя мыслями о том, как хорошо ему удается сохранять человечность, но давно забыл о чувствах, которые отражались у парня на лице. Их было больно вспоминать.</p><p>— Я не прошу тебя порвать с семьей, — грубо ответил он. — Лишь только лгать о том, чем будешь заниматься.</p><p>— Я не так часто с ней вижусь, — торопливо добавил Нокс. — Просто… высылаю ей денег, когда получается.</p><p>— Сколько бы ни платил тебе Килпатрик, я буду платить вдвое больше. Со мной у тебя денежных проблем не будет.</p><p>Глаза Нокса расширились.</p><p>— О господи, так это же отлично!</p><p>Бертрам усмехнулся:</p><p>— То есть, ты принимаешь мое предложение?</p><p>Нокс поерзал на ящике, который использовал вместо стула.</p><p>— Эта фигня с гулями звучит не так уж плохо, — пробормотал он. — Ты ж понимаешь, чувак, в меня столько раз стреляли… а ты говоришь, что мне пули будут не страшны.</p><p>— Не особенно страшны, — пожал плечами Бертрам, — если не станешь голову под них подставлять.</p><p>Нокс покачал головой и уставился на свои руки. А потом поднял взгляд, и Бертрам понял, что парень впервые смотрит ему в глаза без леденящего ужаса.</p><p>— Если я откажусь, ты ведь убьешь меня, да?</p><p>— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Бертрам.</p><p>— Тогда я не буду отказываться. Чувак, какую бы гульскую хрень ты ни сделал со мной, это не может быть хуже смерти, ведь правда?</p><p>— Ты очень практичен, — Бертрам усмехнулся. Он был доволен собой: парень наверняка окажется ему полезен, к тому же с ним весело. Судя по всему, в этом городе у Нокса было мало людей, связанных с ним эмоциональными узами, а это всегда к лучшему, и он был явным трудоголиком, потому что искренне любил свою работу. Похоже, он прекрасно адаптируется к новой роли. Бертрам встал и направился к нему.</p><p>Нокс пытался скрывать свои чувства, но заметно напрягся.</p><p>— Последний вопрос, — сказал Бертрам. — Ты чист? — Он поморщился при виде недоуменного выражения на лице парня и добавил: — Наркотики не принимаешь?</p><p>— Больше нет, — нервно ответил Нокс. — Баловался одно время, но…</p><p>— Отлично, — усмехнулся Бертрам. — Потому что я дам тебе кое-что лучшее.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Нокс сам не знал, чего ждать, но уж точно не того, что Бертрам вскроет когтями кожу на своем запястье и протянет к нему руку. Первой реакцией было желание сблевать, но вместо этого из его рта вырвался вздох вожделения. Он не понимал, почему потянулся к Бертраму, вместо того чтобы отпрянуть с отвращением. И Бертрам вовсе не выглядел удивленным, когда Нокс прижался губами к окровавленному запястью. Его бросило в дрожь. Не от прикосновения холодной, восковой кожи Бертрама, а от наполнившей рот густой и тепловатой крови. Нокс задрожал, потому что собственное тело показалось ему слишком холодным в сравнении с этим роскошным, разливающимся по венам теплом.</p><p>Бертрам не лгал. Это было лучше любого наркотика. Нокс чувствовал себя… другим. С каждым глотком он становился лучше, сильнее, его напряжение рассеивалось, усталость уходила. Ему казалось, он способен на все. Если бы можно было испытывать такие чувства весь остаток жизни, он бы никогда…</p><p>Бертрам прижал два пальца ко лбу Нокса и оттолкнул его. Нокс выпустил его руку, глотнул воздуха и откинулся назад, прислонившись спиной к стене.</p><p>— Мужик! — выпалил он. — Ты просто охрененный, хоть и пипец уродливый, — он на мгновение зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, оказалось, что Бертрам разглядывает его с веселым любопытством. — Это такой кайф!</p><p>— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся Бертрам. — Но не забывай, что я теперь твой господин, так что следи за языком.</p><p>— Чё? — нахмурился Нокс. — Так что, мне теперь матом не ругаться?</p><p>Бертрам поморщился.</p><p>— Проехали. Вставай.</p><p>Нокс сразу подчинился. Это показалось ему совершенно естественным. Никогда раньше он себя так не вел. «Нежелание слушаться взрослых» упоминалось в его школьных характеристиках чаще всего. Но сейчас все изменилось. И он больше не боялся Бертрама.</p><p>— Ты хорошо держишься, — заметил тот. — Но пока ты не отопьешь от меня три раза, я не смогу тебе полностью доверять, поэтому сейчас я выведу тебя наверх. Кстати, очень советую пойти к боссу и написать заявление.</p><p>— Конечно, как скажешь, чувак, — кивнул Нокс. Килпатрик, конечно, расстроится, но поверит ему на слово, если Нокс скажет, что нашел себе место получше.</p><p>— Господин, — поправил его Бертрам.</p><p>— Серьезно, чувак? — удивленно воскликнул Нокс. — Ну то есть… готичненько, да, но конечно, господин.</p><p>Бертрам дернул уголками рта, как будто хотел рассмеяться, но все же сдержался. Вместо этого он вернул Ноксу его пистолет. Нокс взял оружие с благодарностью. Он любил свою пушку.</p><p>— Идем, — сказал Бертрам, мотнув головой.</p><p>Когда они вылезли из канализации, Нокс с удивлением обнаружил, что стоит за ломбардом, принадлежащим его приятелю Трипу. Он говорил Бертраму, что живет поблизости, но ему в голову не пришло, что они шли в этом направлении. Расположение канализационных тоннелей оказалось довольно непредсказуемым.</p><p>— Я свяжусь с тобой примерно через месяц, — сообщил Бертрам. — Ну, а пока постарайся не угодить в неприятности.</p><p>— Я продолжу выслеживать Торреса, — ответил Нокс и торопливо добавил: — Господин. Мне ведь можно, да?</p><p>Бертрам прищурился.</p><p>— Ладно, но не затягивай с этим делом.</p><p>— Да, господин, — буркнул Нокс. Он не хотел злить Бертрама — сейчас это казалось ему самым ужасным поступком на свете, и вовсе не потому, что Бертам был опасен…</p><p>— Держи, — хрипло произнес тот и вложил в его ладонь какой-то маленький предмет. Пейджер.</p><p>— Ух ты, олдскульная штука.</p><p>— Зато надежная. Если ты мне понадобишься, я с тобой свяжусь. — С этими словами Бертрам развернулся и, прежде чем Нокс успел задать еще один вопрос, исчез в канализационном колодце.</p><p>Несколько мгновений Нокс стоял столбом, слушая знакомый шум ночного города. Все, что случилось с ним сегодня, просто не укладывалось в голове. По крайней мере, не совсем. Но он не чувствовал ни страха, ни волнения — эйфория была так сильна, что сейчас он был попросту не способен испытывать эти эмоции. Сунув пейджер в карман, он двинулся домой. Завтра нужно будет заглянуть к Килпатрику. Нокса беспокоило лишь то, что он забыл спросить Бертрама, почему тот оказался в убежище Торреса. А сейчас спрашивать было поздно, потому что не было возможности связаться с ним.</p><p>Уже сидя на диване в своей тихой квартирке, Нокс снова достал пейджер и уставился на него. Обычно его голова гудела от мыслей, но сейчас его охватило необычное спокойствие и умиротворение. «Если ты мне понадобишься, я с тобой свяжусь». Как ни странно, Нокс надеялся, что это произойдет очень скоро. Он пожал плечами. Почему-то думать о Бертраме было все равно что думать о хорошем старом друге. С которым долго не общался. Возможно, жившем по соседству когда-то давно… Нокс пожал плечами еще раз, и неприятное ощущение беспокойства схлынуло так же стремительно, как и возникло. Он с усмешкой потянулся, вскинув руки над головой. Ему было хорошо. И даже очень хорошо. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто мог завоевать весь мир.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>